


Sunlight and Moonglow

by IpswichMyrtle



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Pagan Gods
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpswichMyrtle/pseuds/IpswichMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note dell'autrice:<br/>Salve! Oggi ho avuto un po' di tempo per pubblicare altre storie, ne ho aggiornata una e poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello pubblicare questa, che considero il mio gioiellino in assoluto. E' stata la prima Fantasy-Originale che abbia mai scritto e per quanto sia solo uno stralcio, ne vado davvero fiera. Sono passati 6/7 anni da quando la scrissi e, oltre alle dovute correzioni grammaticali, l'ho amata e continuo ad amarla instancabilmente così com'è. Sono emotivamente legata ai due personaggi, i miei primi originali, e ancora oggi ogni tanto mi viene voglia di scriverci su una Long intera, ma prima preferiso finire quella nel fandom di Sherlock.<br/>Sentimentalismi a parte, se siete arrivati fino a qui vi ringrazio, significa che l'avete letta tutta e già questo mi rende felice. Se l'avete apprezzata anche un minimo, arrivo al settimo cielo. </p>
<p>Grazie ancora, a tutti, chi la leggerà, recensirà o inserirà in qualche lista arrandom. </p>
<p>Al prossimo aggiornamento,<br/>Ipswich ˜</p></blockquote>





	Sunlight and Moonglow

#  _Sunlight and Moonglow._

 

"Ma ci sono desideri che travalicano le nostre possibilità,  
sogni troppo grandi perché i nostri corpi  
riescano a contenerli e assecondarli."

 

 

Quel mattino giurai a me stessa di non dimenticare mai le sue parole. Di tenerle dentro il cuore, di marcarle a fuoco in quest’anima affidatami dalla nascita, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta in futuro. Da quel mattino tutto era cambiato, tutto era andato a rotoli: il nostro infinito amore, la nostra vita assieme, il nostro mondo. Tutto era stato distrutto, irrimediabilmente, e i nostri tentativi di porre rimedio erano stati _vani_. Combattemmo, feroci, per riavere indietro ciò che eravamo, per riottenere quella pace che tanto avevamo amato. Combattemmo per riaverla, fino alla fine, fino a che le nostre forze non ci abbandonarono.  
Ma come potevamo noi, infimi esseri mortali, scontrarci con i potenti **Antichi**? Il nostro mondo era nato grazie a loro, non potevamo certo eliminare i nostri creatori. Loro erano perfetti, noi affidati ai sensi. Loro avevano la natura dalla loro parte. Noi eravamo semplicemente figli del sole e della luna. Eravamo solo una ninfa e un sacerdote, dotati di nessun potere in particolare, solo dell’audacia e della forza conferitaci dai nostri Procreatori. Per quanto possano essere grandi e imponenti, per quanto possano essere basilari per la vita degli uomini, il sole e la luna non son nulla in confronto agli **Antichi** , quei mostri che ci tolsero tutto ciò che avevamo costruito in trent’anni.

Era pieno di ferite lui, bello come il sole, con le sue vesti dorate e bianche, sdraiato sugli scalini del tempio, inerme con gli occhi chiusi. Non era morto, ne sentivo l’anima ancora lì. Era solo stanco, e afflitto e … adirato per ciò che gli stavano facendo, che **ci** stavano facendo. Neanche una goccia di sangue era riuscita a sporcarlo, rimaneva decoroso e dignitoso anche in battaglia, anche quando c’era in gioco la sua stessa vita. Il sole era alto e i suoi raggi arrivavano troppo forti sulla terra. Era sdegnato, fortemente sdegnato contro gli Antichi. Avevano osato toccargli il sacerdote prediletto, gli avevano distrutto la vita e stavano assorbendo il suo potere con la forza. Cercava di irradiare quanto più calore possibile, in modo che il suo pupillo potesse rigenerarsi e continuare a combattere per la sua libertà e per il suo amore. Cercò di alzarsi di scatto, il sacerdote, mantenendo un certo contegno per non sembrare patetico. Per pochi secondi le gambe gli ressero, ma nell’istante successivo si piegarono verso destra, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Riuscì a reggersi alla colonna polistilo del tempio. I suoi occhi erano completamente neri, segno che il suo potere stava aumentando, stava per arrivare al limite, così avrebbe scatenato il suo signore contro gli Antichi.  
Ed io?  
Io ero su quell’altare, bendata e legata, pronta per essere immolata, pronta ad abbeverare quelle infime creature col mio sangue cremisi. Essendo giorno, le forze mi avevano abbandonato completamente e sentivo la mia creatrice piangere per questo. Avrebbe voluto aiutarmi ma non era ancora arrivato il nostro tempo. Quando le tenebre sarebbero arrivate, avrei aiutato il mio sacerdote e avremmo sconfitto gli Antichi. O almeno ci avremmo provato. Era quasi arrivato al mio altare, il sacerdote, ero bendata ma potevo vedere tutto quello che accadeva attorno a me, e che riguardava lui. 

  
 

_Io e te, Moonglow, legati per l’eternità._

_Un corpo solo._

_Un’anima sola._

_Un cuore solo._

_La mia vita è tua, prendila e fammi felice._

_La tua vita è mia, ti renderò felice._

_Che la morte possa coglierci assieme,_

_inutile sarebbe il mio vagar qui, senza te._

_Che il nostro ultimo respiro possa essere lo stesso,_

_il tuo amore non deve andare a nessuno che non sia io._

_Che queste nostre gocce di sangue, ci uniscano._

_Che la luna e il sole ci siano vicini, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni._

  
 

Avevamo suggellato il nostro infinito amore con quel patto di sangue. Avevamo segnato le nostre vite per sempre, legandole come nessuno mai aveva fatto. Era stata la decisione giusta. Per chi altri avrei combattuto così ? Per nessuno che non fosse stato il mio Sunlight, il mio sacerdote. Una sua mano, riprese il contorno dei miei fianchi, sfiorandoli e salendo sempre più su fino ad arrivare al mio viso. Tremava, e la sua anima era tutta in subbuglio, e io non avevo la forza di aiutarlo. Sarei stata inutile e lo avrei solo ostacolato. Avrei dovuto aspettare la notte, la mia amata notte.

_Ignara del fatto che non sarebbe mai arrivata._

Lo sentii mettersi all’erta. Non eravamo soli, c’era qualcun altro al tempio con noi e sperai che non fossero altri scagnozzi degli Antichi. Lo avrebbero ucciso, e non volevo. Corse via da me, brandendo la sua spada e cominciando a combattere con chissà quale abominio materializzatosi per mano di quei mostri. I suoi affanni, i suoi gemiti di dolore erano anche i miei. Era come se stessimo combattendo assieme, o meglio… una metà di lui combatteva e l’altra metà, ossia io, non poteva muoversi. No, non dopo quello che mi aveva detto quella notte, non potevo lasciargli fare tutto da solo. Cercai di divincolarmi da quella presa, ma era inutile. Mi avevano legato lì con i rami di una quercia bianca, che bruciava al contatto con la mia ambrata pelle. Mi smorzava il respiro, e per lui le cose si sarebbero messe male. Tirai il braccio sinistro verso il mio fianco, istintivamente e inutilmente.

“ _Moonglow?”_  
“Si, mio Sacerdote?” Mi girai verso di lui, abbandonando la raccolta delle erbe medicinali.  
“ Ti avrò detto miliardi di volte di non chiamarmi Sacerdote. Per te sono Sunlight, piccola ninfa.”  
Gli sorrisi, divertita. Ma dopotutto a me piaceva chiamarlo Sacerdote.  
“ Ti avrò detto miliardi di volte di non chiamarmi Ninfa, per te sono Moonglow”. Gli feci il verso, ridacchiando.  
“ Ah, è così che dico io?” Si finse arrabbiato, ma in mia presenza tutto sapeva fare tranne che fingersi adirato. Diceva sempre che ero il raggio di luna che gli aveva illuminato il cammino buio.  
Risi di gusto alla sua domanda. Quando ero con lui, non ero la Ninfa Arcana, ero semplicemente Moonglow. Non avevo alcun onere, semplicemente, distesa al suo fianco, mi abbandonavo a lui.

“ _Adesso ti faccio vedere cosa fa il tuo sacerdote. ” Urlò con un vocione orribile, prendendomi per i fianchi e facendomi roteare. Le nostre vesti, dai colori completamente opposti danzavano nel vento, attorno ai nostri corpi e riflettevano le nostre limpide risate. Poi si fermò, di scatto. Mi poggiò coi piedi per terra, delicatamente, senza staccare le mani dal mio esile corpo. I suoi occhi di un oro intenso osservarono, innamorati, i miei di quel blu zaffiro che tanto amava._

“ _Sei tutto quello che abbia mai sognato. Mi piace il modo in cui ti prendi cura di queste piante. Mi piace il modo in cui indossi le tue vesti azzurre di Ninfa. Mi piace l’enfasi che metti nei rituali. Mi piace il modo in cui mi sorridi. Adoro quando apro gli occhi la mattina e ti vedo nel nostro letto, rannicchiata contro il mio corpo. Adoro i tuoi discorsi da sonnambula, che non hanno né capo né coda. Amo le giornate di sole passate con te, qui nel bosco. Amo i tuoi occhi. Amo il tuo profumo. Amo il modo in cui mi fai sentire, terribilmente perfetto. Amo te, mia Ninfa …”_

_Mi abbracciò, delicato._

“ … _E vorrei fossimo Sunlight e Moonglow per sempre ”_

A quel punto, sentii che la fine era ormai vicina. La quercia bianca stava facendo il suo effetto, e respirare mi risultava sempre più difficile. Il mio sacerdote, nonostante ciò, continuava a combattere, a sconfiggere mostri su mostri, non accorgendosi che se ne era lasciato scappare uno. Un’ombra si alzò su di me, impedendomi di vedere o almeno percepire cosa stesse accadendo al mio amato. Quell’ombra, iniziò ad attorcigliarsi attorno alle mie gambe, come un serpente serra la sua preda prima di pascerla. Il terrore prese possesso del mio intero corpo, cominciai a tremare e sudare freddo. Quell’ombra apparteneva agli Antichi, e più saliva lungo il mio corpo più toglieva vita a me e al mio consorte. Non avrei permesso che gli venisse fatto del male. Lo avrei difeso fino alla fine, cercando di fare il possibile.Per quanto le ombre, quella mattina, erano ben poche, estesi quel poco che rimaneva del mio potere su tutto il bosco. Parti non illuminate ce ne sarebbero state, no? E avrei attinto lì qualche briciolo di forza da donare al mio Sacerdote.

_Se solo tutto questo, ti fosse venuto in mente prima._

Peccato, avremmo potuto vivere un po’ di più e bearci di ciò che avevamo costruito assieme.  
Ma ci apparterremo, **per sempre**.  
  
 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Salve! Oggi ho avuto un po' di tempo per pubblicare altre storie, ne ho aggiornata una e poi ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello pubblicare questa, che considero il mio gioiellino in assoluto. E' stata la prima Fantasy-Originale che abbia mai scritto e per quanto sia solo uno stralcio, ne vado davvero fiera. Sono passati 6/7 anni da quando la scrissi e, oltre alle dovute correzioni grammaticali, l'ho amata e continuo ad amarla instancabilmente così com'è. Sono emotivamente legata ai due personaggi, i miei primi originali, e ancora oggi ogni tanto mi viene voglia di scriverci su una Long intera, ma prima preferiso finire quella nel fandom di Sherlock.  
> Sentimentalismi a parte, se siete arrivati fino a qui vi ringrazio, significa che l'avete letta tutta e già questo mi rende felice. Se l'avete apprezzata anche un minimo, arrivo al settimo cielo. 
> 
> Grazie ancora, a tutti, chi la leggerà, recensirà o inserirà in qualche lista arrandom. 
> 
> Al prossimo aggiornamento,  
> Ipswich ˜


End file.
